


Day and Night

by afterandalasia



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Genderplay, Smutlet, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that Shang loves his days with Ping, he would not give up his nights with Mulan for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachy_ewan_muf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=peachy_ewan_muf).



> From the [prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=676969#t676969) on Disney Kink, asking for very hetty Shang/Mulan sex.

For all that he likes Ping, the confidence he had watched blossom, the way that they spoke as men rather than thinking constantly of societal rules, the way that they could train together, it is Mulan that he takes to his bed, and Shang would have it no other way.  
  
For all the roughness of Mulan's hands as she explores his skin, her body is soft and just so slightly rounded to the touch, and she has those small pert breasts with their nipples that he loves to cup, or to caress, or to kiss and nip at so that she makes little moaning sounds deep in her throat. And though her hips are narrow, they are still feminine enough for him to wrap his hands around as he takes her, feeling her all around him as she gasps and writhes and throws back her head to reveal a slender, pale neck that he kisses over and over again. Her thighs are soft and smooth as she wraps them around his hips, and her lips are sweet and pliable as she kisses him, and she smells like jasmine and warm sunshine. And for all that he would willingly spend his days with Ping, he would not for anything give up his nights with Mulan.


End file.
